


My Little Angel (Angel Chronicles, #2)

by MiyukiMash16



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DCMarvelcrossover, Multi, Other, Reverseharem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16
Summary: Follow the story of Hannah Queen after she was recruited by Coulson, while discovering a new side of her.





	1. 01 Agent Queen

“This is not what I had in my mind when you asked me to join you on a simple rescue mission, Coulson! I swear to God, _Philip_ , if we do not get out of here alive, I will murder you!” Hannah screamed on top of her lungs as she and Coulson running away from a group of militant as they started shooting bullets at the duo. “Does it kill you to mention about a few soldiers guarding the hostage!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Coulson said, giving her the _‘I-know-what-I’m-doing’_ look. Hannah glared at him as she panted. “Besides, you already know all the dangers we will face in the future as soon as you graduated from the Academy and become an Agent. I did tell you that on the day I recruited you.”

Coulson shot a few rounds toward the enemies, while Hannah tried to blast them off and protecting the hostage, who was a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist that was working on some secret project that Hannah didn’t bother to ask. All she cared was getting the hostage out of the enemy clutches safely.

“Notes to future self: Never ever said ‘Yes’ when some ‘man-in-black’ guy approach you, offering you to join some secret organization.” Hannah sarcastically said as they reached the exit, running towards the Quinjet, which already hovering in the air, ready to fly them off.

“Go, now!” Coulson barked orders at the pilot as soon as he and the scientist were safely entered the Quinjet. Then he turned towards Hannah standing at the ramp, who was still blasting her powers at the soldiers before the ramp was completely sealed off. “Too late for that. No take backs. Besides, you did a wonderful job at the Academy and managed to graduate earlier than most people. I know you were the best because I recruited you.” Coulson smiled at Hannah’s exasperation. “Look on the bright side; you get to partner up with me.” She scoffed at his statement, but smiled at him, nonetheless.

“Self-praising now, are we?” Hannah said with a raised eyebrow, Coulson only smiled at this. “I loathe you.” She rolled her eyes, before turned her body the other direction, trying to get some sleep. There will be a few more hours before they could reach S.H.I.E.LD. Headquarter.

“Good work agents. You managed to bring Professor Nichols back in one piece.” Fury said in his monotone voice. When Hannah first met him, she didn’t like him, not immediately. She felt like the guy always had something under his sleeve, but she got to admit that Fury was a good Director.

“Thank you, Director Fury, sir.” Fury gave a nod to his two best agents before turned his heels away from them. “Coulson, the scientists, what are they working on?” Instead of answering her question, Coulson smiled at her, then his back on her walking away from her. “Excuse me. I ask you a question!”

“Yeah, heard ya.” Coulson shouted back while getting further away from her.

“Well? Not getting any younger here.” Hannah was tapping her foot impatiently while Coulson just walked from her. She huffed at his altitude as she started to turn around the other direction when she finally heard Coulson said.

“You will see it soon enough and I’m pretty sure you’re going to love it.” Hannah managed to turn around just to see Coulson’s hand in the air, gesturing a small wave. Hannah smiled at this, although she sure he can’t see it.

Hannah decided to head to her quarters first to fresh up a bit, before decided to head to the training center. Lately, she spent most of her times there, whether to train or whenever she misses her family. It had been a few months since she last contacted them. She wondered how they were doing these days. While she was still in the academy, she could stay in contact with them, no problem. But now, since she became a field agent, she found it was hard, even just a simple text. She felt that she needed to do that in order to keep them safe.

She was focusing on the punching bag, when she heard a voice behind. A very annoying voice, one she very much liked to avoid.

“Hello there, Princess! Working out?” The voice said, sounded too jolly.

“Good day to you Mr. Stark. How may I be of your assistance today?” Hannah fought the urge to punch the smirked on Stark’s face.

“Now, now. I told you not to call me Mr. Stark, its Tony.” Stark pouted, she chose to ignore it.

“That’s okay. I’m much more comfortable with calling you ‘Mr. Stark’. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Hannah turned away from the man, trying her hard not to punch his face. She knew all about him, knew how he was a playboy.

“Goodbye my beautiful princess. Hope to see you soon.” Stark shouted after her. Other people in the room all turned their heads to her, making her blush in embarrassment. She cursed him mentally.

On her way back to her room, she heard whispers and murmurs while pointing at her. All because of what Stark had called her earlier. ‘Damn, news sure travels fast around here.’ She thought as she opened the door to her room. If Tony Stark thought he could ‘buy her’, he thought wrongly. See, Hannah despised that type of people. Thinking that with money, everything can be solved. Never had her parents taught her and her brother that, even though her father was a successful businessman and they lived a quite wealthy life, Mr. Williams never spoilt his children.

She was about to head to the bathroom when there’s a soft knock on the door. She reluctantly walked to the door to answer it. When she opened it, she was shocked to see Coulson standing there, smiling.

“Hurry up getting ready. Fury wants to see us in the Conference Room in twenty minutes.”

“You seems happy, why is that?” Hannah questioned. That man really liked to smile, a lot.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Coulson walked away, leaving Hannah, who shook her head at her partner’s behavior. She sighed, closed door, walked to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Don’t want to keep Fury waiting.

After fifteen minutes, Hannah was already waiting in the Conference Room. While waiting for the others to arrive, Hannah took the chance to look up at a wall, which showed fellow agents that had given their lives to protect the citizens. ‘It will be an honor to have your name plastered here.’ Hannah thought. Just then, the door was opened, Fury and Coulson entered at the same time. Hannah quickly walked back to her seat, but she managed to glance at the man behind Coulson. He was tall, well-built blond man.

While Hannah was busy aweing the said man, he suddenly turned his attention towards Hannah. He smiled and nodded to her, and she returned him the gesture.

“Agent Queen, I’m sure you two haven’t met. Let me introduce. Captain Rogers, Agent Queen. Agent Queen, Captain Steve Rogers.” Fury said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers, sir.” Hannah extended her hand towards Captain Rogers which he gladly accepted it.

“Pleasure is all mine, ma’am.” Rogers gave a small nod as they shook hands.

“I’m sure you know the stories of Captain Rogers, do you Agent Queen?” Fury asked firmly.

“Yes sir, I do know of it. It hard to miss it when you partner is a fan boy of Mr. Rogers.” Hannah said while playfully nudged Coulson. He smiled at her, while Rogers’s face went red.

“Err… Thank you Agent Coulson.” He said, stuttering. “But, may I ask, what is a ‘fan boy’?” Rogers asked with a confusion look on his face. Hannah let out a small laugh seeing Rogers, who was still new to his surroundings.

“I let Agent Queen educate you on that.” Fury then turned to Hannah, “Agent Queen, you are to help Rogers on helping him getting his feet back on the ground.”

“Sir?” Hannah stopped laughing immediately as soon as Fury said it to her. “Are you sure I’m up for the job?” she looked at Coulson; pretty sure he would love to take it. But Coulson’s face was hard to read, she always wondered what that man was thinking.

“Yes, I think you will be doing a fantastic job. Don’t you think so, Captain Rogers?”

“Uh, yes. I think you could help me Agent Queen.” Rogers was blushing timidly as he said that. Hannah found it quite amusing; she nodded and smiled at his demeanor. Rogers seemed to relax after seeing her smiles, somehow he felt at ease even though they just met.

“Right, glad that’s settle. Now, I let you two get to know each other better.” Fury turned away towards the door, leaving the other three behind. Hannah turned her toward Coulson, who was still smiling; she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well Hannah. I’m going to miss you as my partner. Even for a short while.” Coulson said, teasingly.

“You really couldn’t wait to get rid of me, eh mate?” Hannah pouted as Coulson let out a hearty laugh.

“I’m kidding; you’re still going as my partner if we were needed to save someone or just to kick someone’s butt. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish.” He then turned to Rogers, “Captain, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Coulson gave a nod to the duo, before heading out of the room.

“On behalf of my partner, I apologized. He’s weird sometimes; I don’t even know how or why I’m his partner.” Hannah sighed as she said it, feeling quite embarrassed of her partners’ acting like a three years old.

“That’s okay. At least he’s taking good care of you.” Rogers smiled.

“So, Mr. Rogers, when do you want to start on the uh, ‘tutoring’? Oh, where are my manners. I believe we should get to know each other better first. I mean, we should at least know a bit of ourselves. That is if you want to, I don’t want to force you or anything.” Hannah started to ramble, making Rogers laughed earnestly. He never met anyone who’s quite adorable as she was.

“It’s okay Ms. Queen, and please, do call me Steve. Technically, I might be ninety years old, but I’m still in my twenties.”

“Err; okay Mist- I mean Steve. And you can call me Hannah.” Hannah gave a small smile as she said that. Rogers couldn’t help but smiled back at her. There’s something about her that intrigued him. He would like to get to know her better.

The two spent their afternoon getting to know each other. Hannah asked Steve about his past, but trying not to pry too much. She then told her side of story, beginning with how she lost her parents and soon was adopted by the Queens; and finding out the truth about her parents heritage; how she came to inherit some elemental powers. Steve’s eyes were widen with shock as he listened to her, Hannah could see in his eyes that he could not believe what he just heard.

“You do not believe to what I’m saying, don’t you?” Hannah tried her best to conceal her disappointment when she asked him.

“I believe it. It’s just that, I thought I was special when I was injected with the serum. Turns out, there is someone who is much more special than I am.” Steve gave her a smile, trying to cheer her up. Hannah liked talking to him as he was nice and very respectful towards other people. Unlike a certain billionaire playboy genius. “Maybe we could go against each other sometimes, I like to see the power of yours.”

“Yes, I would like that, too, and _if_ you asked nicely, maybe I could consider go easy on you.” Hannah winked at him.

“You, go easy on me. That’s very funny of you.” They both laughed. After they talked for some more time, Hannah decided it’s time for her to retreat back to her room. She still needed to do the paperwork on their rescue mission they did earlier. She bade farewell to Steve, who being such gentleman, tried to walk her back to her room, but she politely declined, by saying that her room was not that far from the Conference Hall. In actuality, she didn’t want any more attention threw against her, like what had happened earlier with Stark.

As soon as she reached her room, she sat down on her desk, trying to start on her paperwork. After thirty minutes worth of groaning, slightly head banging and a stack of paperwork later, Hannah finally managed her way to the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she almost drifted off. Just before her eyelids close, her mind playback of today’s event with the meetings of Captain Rogers. She smiled herself to sleep.


	2. 02 The Attack

The next morning, Hannah was already at the training center. While waiting for her meetings with Captain Rogers to come, she decided to throw a few punches at the punching bag, when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

“So early in the morning? Bet I could beat you in, let’s say, twenty minutes top?” Hannah turned her head towards the owner of the voice, only to find Barton standing, with his arms crossed across his chest, grinning. Hannah ran towards him to give him a hug in which Barton returned it. “If I know you would give hugs like this, I should’ve gone on a mission more.”

“Please don’t.” Hannah said as the two broke from their hug. “I’m bored to death here as I don’t go on missions often. And when I do, it was mostly small rescue missions. It’s like Fury doesn’t trust me with these important missions.”

“Aww, don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m sure he has something better for you.” Barton patted her back, giving some encouragement.

“Hope so. If I were to send on another rescue mission, I swear I’m going to march into Fury’s office, furiously, demanded that I were to given a super-challenging missions, just like you and Tash.” Hannah huffed as she swung her right gloved-hand around in annoyance.

“Hey, watch where you swing that thing around!” Barton cried as he tried to duck Hannah’s deadly fist. “Yeah, I _really_ like to see you doing that, just barge in into Fury’s office, just like that.” He scoffed at her, causing Hannah to kick him at his foot; he could barely dodge her kick. Hannah then saw his duffle bag on the ground.

“Are you going somewhere?” Barton nodded at her question. “But you just got back! Bloody hell, I never get to spend time with my best friends anymore.” She pouted.

“Watch your language, young lady. Don’t worry, Nat is nearly finished with her mission and will be home soon, and I won’t be gone for long. Just have to observe some scientists doing err, something.” Barton rubbed at the back of his neck, trying not revealing much of his assignment.

“Wow, you really know how to engage in conversation with people, _Hawkeye_.” Said Hannah sarcastically, rolling her eyes, Barton smiled sheepishly at her.

“As much as I like to stay here and chat, I do, however, have to go.” Barton lifted his bag, planting a small kiss on her check, turning away from her towards the door, not before he turned around and said, “After my job done, I’ll show you around the city, promise.” He gave he a wink before walked out the door.

Hannah smiled, before turning her attention back to the punching bag in front of her. She looked at her wristwatch, suddenly realizing she was almost late with her meetings with Captain Rogers, decided to put halt on her training and made way to her room to get a quick shower.

Twenty minutes and two cups of hot beverages later (one of it was for Captain Rogers, as an apology), Hannah headed to the Lounge Room, where the two had agreed to meet the day before. For today’s ‘lesson’, Hannah was still deciding what to introduce to him. Should she start with something simple? As she was busy thinking, she didn’t realize that she already arrived at the door. She took a deep breath, raised her hand knocking on the door and entered the room as soon as she heard ‘Come in’ came from inside.

“Sorry Captain Rogers, I was so engulfed with my training, I was not aware of the time.” Hannah said while giving out the drink to him, apologetically.

“That’s okay, Hannah. Please it’s Steve.” Steve gave her a smile instead as he took the drinks from her hand.

“Right, again I apologize, Steve. So, what do you want to do today?” Hannah asked as she watched him trying out the hot drink she gave earlier with a shock expression on his face.

“Wow, it’s delicious. What is this?” Steve just realized that he just said that out loud, smiled shyly before continuing, “Err, sorry. What did you say earlier?” Hannah laughed at his demeanor.

“I said, do you have something in mind of what you want to do today? And that,” pointing at the drink Steve held in his hand, “is my favorite drink, a double hot chocolate with a hint of mint leaf. Actually, a good friend of mine introduced it to me when I first visited him, and has been bringing it to me whenever he comes to visit me.” Steve felt something in his chest when she mentioned this so called good friend, but just shook it off.

“Alright. I was hoping you could show me around or… oh, I don’t know what people like to do these days.” Steve raised both of his hands, in defeat, as he said it.

“Well, I would like to show around the city, but unfortunately, I am not from around here. Coulson came to me, asking me to join S.H.I.E.L.D. about eighteen months ago, just got out fresh from the Academy not more than six months ago. I lived in S.T.A.R. city, about 50 minutes’ worth of plane ride from here.” She shrugged as soon as she finished explaining.

“You’re telling me that it has been more than a year since you last seen your family, and haven’t been able to stay in touch with them?” Hannah nodded at his questions. “Do you miss them?”

“I do, very badly.” Hannah gave him a sad smile as she continued, “But, I keep in my mind that I did that to keep them safe from whomever or whatever that want to harm me, and that I am serving my country. Well, sort of.” She gave him a reassuring, yet sweet, smile. Steve heart fluttered whenever he saw her smiles. He silently made a promise to protect that smile of hers.

“I’m glad to hear that. Come on; let’s get something to eat, it’s almost lunch time anyway. Maybe once we’re full, who knows an inspiration come to you?” Steve held out his arm to Hannah, like a gentleman he was, which she gladly took it. She brought him to her favorite fast food restaurant, well second favorite after Big Belly Burger, Jim’s Burger Shack.

While they were waiting for their food to arrive, they were just having small chats. Steve was very intrigued to know about Hannah’s past. He found that the lady in front of him was different from any women he had known, so far. After the lunch, Hannah decided to drag Steve to a nearby park for a walk.

“Sometimes, I go to this park for my morning jogs. Or if I just want to clear my mind.” Hannah began as they sat on one of the bench. Not many people were at the park at the moment since everybody’s rushing to get back to their offices.

Steve looked around the park curiously, amazed at the changes that had happened. It had been a full month now since he had woken up from his ‘deep sleep’, his head was spinning, and trying to wrap up everything he had seen so far. He shook his head, slightly, in disbelieved.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Hannah asked in concerned.

“It’s nothing. It’s just that, everything is so confusing to me.” Steve replied, smiling at her.

“That’s okay. We’ll take baby steps. How about today we just sit here on this bench, observing the people passing by.” Hannah suggested, in which Steve nodded as a respond. Hannah saw from the corner of her eyes, an ice cream stand not far from their bench. She stood up, before turning to talk to Steve, “Wait here, I’m going to get some ice cream. Do you want some?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Hannah nodded at his respond and went to the ice cream stand. Steve watched as she happily bought and brought back a cup of ice cream with a big grin plastered on her face.

“Here you go.” Hannah said as she gave him a tiny spoon as soon as she sat down. “I asked for an extra spoon so that we can share.” Steve took the spoon from her but hesitated for a while. He looked at her for approval, in which she gave him a nod, telling it was okay for him to eat. Hannah watched as Steve took a small scoop and put it in his mouth, and soon his face was lit like a small child, making Hannah to laugh at him. She soon did the same.

The next few days went on with no complications. Hannah would try to teach Steve on how to use the modern technologies, starting with the cellphone, much to Steve’s dismay. It took them a week before Steve could properly place a call or sent a simple text to Hannah’s. Whenever Steve was frustrated due to failing to perform what Hannah had shown him before, Hannah would dragged him to the training center just to blow some steam off. They would usually go against each other, or sometimes against other agents that were training there as well.

That day was the same as well, Hannah was having fun kicking Steve’s butt when Coulson suddenly barged into the training center, in serious manner. Never had Hannah seen Coulson too serious, she could guess something went wrong.

“Coulson, what’s wrong?” Hannah felt sick to her stomach as she said that, but she pushed that feeling away.

“Hannah, I have some bad news to tell you regarding Agent Barton.” Hannah was getting dizzy as those words were coming out of Coulson’s mouth, “It seems that he had been compromised. Last night, a guy, more like a god from another world, had come through a portal. He was wielding some sort of scepter, which allows him to turn and control others. That’s what had had happened to Barton.” By the end of Coulson’s conversation, Hannah could not contain her tears any longer. She let out some sobs, ignoring the presence of Steve who was flustered seeing Hannah cried for the first time.

Coulson dragged Hannah to her room, after excusing themselves from Steve. Coulson knew that Hannah was closed with Barton; in fact the only people that Hannah allowed herself to get closed to were himself, Barton and Romanoff. He could only imagine what was going to her mind when she heard that her best friend was under some sort of mind control.

“Fury is assembling a team, as we speak,” Coulson spoke as he sat down next to her on her bed, “trying to stop the crazy god’s plan and get Agent Barton back.”

“Can I join too?” Hannah snuffled.

“I was hoping you would say that.” He smiled at her, nodding. “We will leave tomorrow morning. Get some sleep; you’ll going to need it. Agent Romanoff will be joining us tomorrow.” He said as he got up, almost at the door before turning to her, “Don’t worry, we will get him back, I promise.” With that Coulson walked her room, closing the door behind him.

Hannah let out a sigh, went to the bathroom to get change. A few minutes later, she was already on her bed when she realized she had forgotten all about Steve. She groaned, covered her face with her pillow, and remembered how she had acted earlier. She got up from her bed ready to head out. As she was almost at the door, she suddenly remembered she didn’t know the location of his room. She sighed and decided to sleep instead. As her head hit the pillow, her head was replaying the last moment she had with Barton before he left. Her tear fell as she remembered his promise to her before he walked out the door.

The next morning, Hannah was sitting next to Coulson, on their way to the hellicarrier. When their finally reached their destination Hannah rushed out from the car, but suddenly stopped, gaping at the sight of the hellicarrier. It was huge, could fit hundreds of houses. Coulson smiled at her behavior.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He said, gesturing her to follow him inside. As they stepped inside, she could see people hurriedly moving around, as they were trying to complete the tasks that were given to them. Coulson led her to her room.

“This will be your room; you can start to unpack your stuff.” He turned around, ready to head out, when he suddenly turned back to her, “When you’re done, come up to the helipad. Just go left, then straight until you see a door.” Hannah just nodded at him as she began to unpack.

After a few minutes, Hannah had finished unpacking her stuff. Thinking there’s nothing to do at the moment, she decided to follow Coulson’s advice, and therefore she began to move towards the direction of the helipad. Once outside, she could see Coulson was talking to Steve and another guy she didn’t recognized. She slapped herself mentally as she remembered she hasn’t talked to Steve at all. She reluctantly moved towards the gentlemen when she suddenly say a red-haired girl standing next to them, her back was facing Hannah. Hannah suddenly recognized it was one of her best friends, Romanoff. Hannah immediately ran up to her while calling her name.

Romanoff was about to see who had called her, when suddenly she felt someone gave her a rushed hug and was sobbing, which she later realized it was Hannah.

“Tash, I’m so glad you’re okay. Barton was… He was…” She sobbed, uncontrollably, at Romanoff’s shoulder. She patted her head, shushing her.

“Hannah, it’s okay, we’re going to get him back.” Romanoff said as she pulled her away, slightly. “There’s someone you should meet. This is Doctor Banner,” gesturing to the unknown gentleman next to her, “and this is—”

“Captain Rogers, yes, I’ve met him. In fact I’ve been teaching him of the modern culture for a week now.” She said as she wiped her tears, before turning to the other gentleman, “I’m afraid we haven’t met yet. My name’s Hannah, Hannah Queen. It’s my pleasure to meet you, Doctor Banner.” She held out her hand towards Banner, who was seemed to be some sort of trance, but quickly recovered and shook her hand.

“Likewise.” Banner answered quickly. Hannah then put her arms around Romanoff, nudging her to get inside. The two women walked inside, followed by the two men. Coulson already went inside without Hannah knowing.

They all went to the bridge as per Fury’s ordered. This was Hannah’s first time inside a carrier this big, therefore she couldn’t help but gawking at the sight in front of her. She heard as Fury’s right-hand man, or woman, Hills gave out orders before Fury turned his back, facing towards the crowds that just entered. She saw Steve approached Fury, giving out some money to him, before returning to stand beside her.

“What was that for?” she asked him softly, not wanting others to hear. She could hear Fury and Doctor Banner discussing something about finding a _‘Tesseract’_ and some science-y stuff she didn’t understand.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing.” Steve replied before joining the discussion. Soon after, Doctor Banner was escorted by Romanoff to his new lab. Hannah was looking around; bored herself to death, Steve was standing next to her when Coulson came.

“Hey, cap. Can I call you cap? Or do you prefer I call you something else.” Coulson was flustered when he talked to Steve, unlike when it was the first time Steve was introduced to Hannah. Hannah giggled at Coulson’s behavior, who knew all these times he was acting all tough, not wanting to show his fanboy side to Steve.

“You can just call me Steve, Agent Coulson.”

“All Right. I just want to ask you, if you don’t mind, would you sign my Captain America trading card?”

“No, no. I don’t mind at all.”

“It’s a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but—”

“We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%.” Coulson was cut by one of the Agents, Sitwell probably, Hannah thought.

“Location?” said Coulson, walking towards Sitwell’s workstation.

“Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.” replied Agent Sitwell.

“Captain,” said Fury, making him to turn to Fury, “you’re up.” Steve nodded to him and left. Hannah was standing not far from Agent Sitwell’s computer, and she saw a glimpse of the said god that had control her friend, immediately she was enraged. She ran out of the room.

They were on a Quinjet, on their way to Stuttgart, with Hannah tagging along. As soon as they reached their destination, she could see that the God, Loki, was already rounding out people the civilians, ready to attack an elder man. Steve wasted no time; he jumped out of the jet, just in time to stop Loki’s attack. They fought for a while, until she heard a voice.

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?” she scoffed when she heard Stark’s voice as he flew in, taking over the Quinjet’s system. He then shot Loki with his suit as he landed, “Make your move, Reindeer Games.” Hannah couldn't helped but snickered at the nickname Stark had given to Loki. Loki then put up his hands in surrender.

The three of them got into the Quinjet. Hannah was sitting quietly, away from Loki, as Steve and Stark were talking quietly, occasionally Stark winking at her, in which she rolled her eyes as response. Once, Hannah caught Loki staring at her, feeling uncomfortable she decided to move away, sitting next to Romanoff. Both Steve and Stark were still bickering, when suddenly there’s a thunder.

“Tash.” Hannah said as she was holding onto Romanoff. Romanoff patted her softly, knowing that Hannah was scared of thunder.

“Where’s this coming from?” Romanoff asked. Steve saw that Loki was looking terrified.

“What’s the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?” he asked.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Surely, right after Loki said that, something, or someone had landed on top of the Quinjet. Both Steve and Stark put their masks on, readying for whatever trouble should come. As soon as Stark opened the ramp, Hannah saw a tall, well-built blond man, wearing a cape or something, landed on the ramp, walking toward Stark and he started to punch him, knocking him onto Steve.

Before anybody could react, the big guy suddenly grabbed Loki; they both flew out of the Quinjet. Stark, now pissed, was ready to fly, following the two.

“Another Asgardian?” Romanoff asked as she trying to stabilize the Quinjet.

“That guy’s a friendly?” Steve asked.

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” Stark answered irksomely.

“Stark, we need a plan of attack.” Steve called after him.

“I have a plan. Attack.” Stark replied before he flew out of the jet. Steve hastily grabbed a parachute to go after him.

“I’d sit this one out, Cap.” Romanoff said, Hannah got up from her seat, putting on her gauntlet that Cisco gave her just before she left for the Academy.

“I don’t see how I can.”

“These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods.”

“There’s only one God, ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” With that statement, Steve jumped out of the Quinjet. Hannah got up, almost grabbed the parachute when Romanoff said.

“Ah ah ah. You’re not going anywhere young lady.”

“But Tash—” she started to protest but got cut off by Romanoff again.

“Let the men sort this out. That big buffy guy, I don’t like him.” Romanoff replied without looking at her. “End of discussion.”

“Fine.” Hannah scoffed, throwing herself onto the seat, pouting. “Nobody let me do stuff around here.” She remarked softly so that no one could hear her, but unfortunately for her, Romanoff did, and she smiled as Hannah’s remark.

They finally reached the hellicarrier, along with both Loki and Thor. Hannah later told Coulson about what had happened earlier, and he only said that the buffy guy was another god and his name was Thor, the brother of Loki.


	3. 03 The Unfortunate Reunion: The Fallen Of A Comrade

Everyone was gathered around the table, as they watched Loki being held captive inside a glass prison, as Fury interrogated him. Hannah couldn’t care less of what they were saying, but she snickered as Fury said something about ‘Real power needs a magazine or something’. She doubted that a _god_ like him needed a magazine.

“He really grows on you, does he?” Doctor Banner asked awkwardly.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known.” Hannah sighed as Thor spoke, “he means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army” Steve said, “from outer space.” Hannah was rubbing her forehead as she listened to these conversations.

“So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Doctor Banner continued.

“Selvig?” Thor asked, sounded surprised.

“He’s an astrophysicist.” replied Doctor Banner.

“He’s a friend.” Hannah was shocked at Thor’s statement, can’t believe that a god befriended a man, from earth.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Romanoff said, turning her head slightly while Hannah tensed beside her.

“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.” Steve said again.

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag of cats. You could smell crazy on him.” Doctor Banner said, which making Hannah let out a small laugh, which earned a glare from Thor before he spoke.

“Have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.”

“He killed 80 people in two days.” Romanoff said nonchalantly.

“He’s adopted.” Hannah couldn’t helped it, she giggled at how fast Thor changed his answer, in which she got elbowed by Romanoff as a punishment.

“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?”

“It’s a stabilizing agent.” Stark voice interjected from behind, as he entered the room with Coulson, “I’m just saying pick a weekend. I’ll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive.” Hannah rolled her eyes as he turned his attention to her, “Hello Princess. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Mr. Stark.” Hannah said as she nodded curtly to him. She can feel that every eyes were focusing on her at the moment, making her face blushed, slightly. Stark gave her a wink before continuing.

“It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.” he then saw Thor and said, “No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing.” tapping slightly on his bicep before continuing, “Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” He stopped at the center where Fury usually stands. “Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails.” He gave a fake command, making the people to turn to him. Hannah shook her head, disapproving of Stark’s behaving like a small child.

“That man is playing Galaga.” Stark said pointing to his right. Steve was looking around curiously to where Stark had pointed out. “He thought we wouldn’t notice but we did.” He then had his attention at Fury’s station. “How does Fury even see these?”

“He turns.” Agent Hill simply answered.

“Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily.” Stark said as he started to mess around with Fury’s computer, “The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Hill asked, looking slight annoyed with him.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Hannah raised her hand at Stark’s question. “Thank you, Princess.” Hannah scowled, wondering why people kept on calling her ‘Princess’.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked feeling annoyed when Stark kept on calling her that.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Doctor Banner answered as he strode around.

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Said Stark as he walked around the table.

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Stark said again, as he approaching Doctor Banner, ready to shake hands with him.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked, in confusion, while looking at Hannah’s and Romanoff’s direction. The two girls just shrugged, not knowing what just happened.

“It’s good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.”

“Thanks.” Doctor Banner answered short. Hannah scrunched her nose, trying to understand the men conversations. Just then, Fury came into the room.

“Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him.”

“I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Steve said.

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the Cube.” Fury said, “And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”

“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor asked with confusion on his face. Steve quickly interjected.

“I do.” Doctor Bruce was trying to hold his smile, while Stark just rolled his eyes at Steve’s statement. “I understood that reference.” Glancing at Hannah as he continued, looking quite embarrassed. She smiled at him.

“Shall we play, Doctor?” Stark asked Doctor Banner.

“This way, sir.” Doctor Banner politely led Stark to his lab. The group dispersed soon after. Hannah was on her way to her room, when someone suddenly called for her. She turned her head around only to find Steve was jogging towards her.

“Hey, Steve. What’s up?” she asked him as he was standing in front of her.

“Nothing, really.” Steve seemed nervous, he was playing with his fingers before he continued, “it’s just that, how do you know Stark?”

“I don’t know him that well.” She shrugged, “I think he had a kind of work relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. or something, even before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew him through Coulson actually.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine. I guess I’ll see you later.” Steve said as he gave a nod to her, she returned the gesture and continue walking to her room. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Steve let a relieved sigh after hearing Hannah’s explanation. He didn’t know why it bugged him so much.

As Hannah stepped back into the room; she saw Thor and Coulson were talking. She quietly approached the two gentlemen. She heard Thor mention something about a bilge snipe. She perked her ears, listening.

“Like what?” she heard Coulson asked.

“Bilge snipe. You know huge, scaly, big antlers.” Thor said as he explained to Coulson. “You don’t have those?” Coulson was scrunching his face, as if he was thinking. Hannah was holding her mouth, laughing. Sometimes, Coulson did that sort of things just for fun.

“I don’t think so.” Hannah snickered as Coulson said it. She couldn’t held it much longer when Thor was too indulged as he continued.

“Well, they are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path.” Thor said as he walked. Coulson turned to Hannah a bit, giving her a wink. Thor suddenly became solemn as he spoke, “When I first came to Earth, Loki’s rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again.” Hannah was shocked at this new information she just heard. What was this, Loki, problem anyway? “In my youth, I courted war.”

“War hasn’t started yet.” They all turned to see that Fury was standing above them. “You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?”

“I do not know. Loki’s mind is far afield. It’s not just power he craves, its vengeance, upon me. There’s no pain would pries his need from him.” Hannah felt sorry towards Thor, wondering what had gone wrong between the two brothers. She suddenly remembered Ollie and Thea back home, how she was grateful to have such caring family.

“A lot of guys think that until the pain starts.” Fury asked as he descended the stairs.

“What are you asking me to do?”

“I’m asking, what are you prepared to do?”

“Loki’s a prisoner.”

“Then why do I feel like he’s the only person on this boat that wants to be here?” Thor went quiet, thinking of what Fury had said.

Hannah was walking out of the room when she saw Romanoff walking out of Loki’s holding cell. Curiously, she approached her.

“Tash, why are you coming out from that, _thing_ cell?” she asked with a slight resentment in her voice. The lights started to flicker a bit. Romanoff knew too well that, every time Hannah got upset, the room would start to shake. Good thing they were thousands of feet above the ground right now, otherwise Hannah would smash everything.

“Hey, calm down. Okay. I just wanted to know what is his really intentions are?”

“And, they are?”

“He’s planning on letting Doctor Banner turn into the Hulk.” Hannah gasped as Romanoff explained. So that’s what he and Stark were talking about earlier. “I see you later okay. I’ve got to talk to Fury.” Romanoff dashed without waiting for her to answer.

Hannah’s eyes then shifted to the room which led to Loki’s cell. Gathering her breath, she walked slowly towards the room. Once inside, she could see that Loki was standing proudly, until he saw her standing a few feet away. He suddenly remember earlier, inside the Quinjet, he never saw someone with a breathtaking aura such as herself. Hannah slowly walked the stairs, walking towards him. All this time she was approaching him, Loki couldn’t took his eyes off her.

“What have you done with Barton?” Hannah was furious, her hands were shaking with rage, bit she managed to control it, for now. Loki was still staring at the new Midgardian in front of him, there’s something about her that made him drawn to her.

“Who are you?” he asked softly.

“Answer my question, prisoner!” Loki winced as he saw the sadness on her face. He then remembered Barton mentioning a girl, one whom he deeply cared of other than Romanoff, who just joined the team. He could have guess that this was the girl Barton had talked about.

“Don’t worry, you will see him, soon enough.” He said with a smile on his face. Hannah couldn’t make out the meaning behind that smile. Her head was spinning as she was trying to understand things Loki had just said when suddenly an explosion can be heard coming from somewhere. Hannah was panicked, ready to run out of the room when he suddenly said, “Come with me.”

“You must be mental if you think that for a second that I will agree to follow you, after all that you’ve done.” She glared at him for a while before she exited the room. Loki watched her with a sad expression as she walked out.

Hannah ran to where Fury was, only to be sent by Fury to follow Coulson to the armory, to get some sort of a weapon. As Coulson and Hannah were making their way to the armory, they could hear what appeared to be a roar, one Hannah never heard before.

“Oh no. Doctor Banner had turned into the Hulk.” She gasped, Coulson just nodded at her as he took out the weapon and Hannah’s gauntlet, before handing it to her. Hannah was already back at the control room, after splitting up with Coulson, when suddenly Hills screamed ‘Grenade’, as she saw a grenade was tossed at the center of the room and exploded.

They were fighting off the defected soldiers when a voice rang out through the room saying that both Thor and Hulk were fighting on level 4, as well as losing both levels 2 and 3.

“Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart.” Hill shouted as she shot a few rounds at the soldiers.

“Get his attention.” Fury said calmly, but Hannah could see that he was furious.

“Escort 6-0, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don’t get too close.” Hill sent the command; Hannah was too distracted to care what it means. After a while of playing tug-of-war, Fury was getting suspicious.

“They’re not getting through here, so what the h—” he was cut off by a sudden explosion behind them, injuring a few people. As Hannah looked up, she saw it was Barton, hiding inside in one of the tunnels. Her heart broke when she saw that the Barton that she knew was gone. Fury had seen him as well, as he started to shoot at him, not before Barton managed to shot an arrow onto one of the computers.

“Sir!” Hannah was trying to stop Fury from shooting Barton, when suddenly every computer went off and the hellicarrier starting to drop out. Everyone in the room frantically trying to prevent the hellicarrier from dropping when Agent Sitwell said that they’ve lost all power caused by Barton.

“He’s headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” Fury said through the intercom. Hannah held her breath waiting for whomever that could answer him. She let a relieved sigh when she heard Romanoff had answered saying she’s on her way. “Stark, we’re losing altitude.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Was Stark’s answer. Fury then turned to Hannah.

“Go to the detention level. Secure the prisoner.” Hannah nodded at his command before heading to the detention level. As soon as she reached the room, she could hear Coulson’s voice.

“Move away, please.” Said Coulson as he was holding some sort of big gun, being polite and all. “We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does. Do you want to find out?” Soon after he said that, he was suddenly stabbed by Loki from behind.

“NO!” Thor shouted from inside the glass prison.

“Coulson!” Hannah cried out as she blasted Loki with her wind power, away from Coulson and then ran to his side. “Stay with me Coulson, please. Everything’s going to be alright.” She was sobbing like a child, not caring her surroundings. She didn’t see Loki as got back up afterward, did something so that the glass prison that held Thor fell out to the sky.

Loki made his way to Hannah, who was still sobbing. “Come with me.” he said, holding out his hand to her, still hoping she would take his offer. She swatted his hand away, irritably.

“I told you, I will not follow a mad man such as yourself, who keep on hurting those who I care deeply.” she spat at him. He withdrew away from them, quietly. Just then, Coulson made a small movement, tilting his head to Loki’s direction.

“You’re going to lose.”

“Coulson, please stop talking.” Hannah cried as she tried to prevent him from talking.

Loki stopped and turned, “Am I?” his expression quickly turned malevolent.

“It’s in your nature.”

“Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?” Hannah glared at Loki as he spoke, but Loki chose to ignore her.

“You lack conviction.”

“I don’t think I’m—” before Loki could even finish his word, Hannah decided to shoot him with the gun that was on Coulson’s lap, sending him quite far away.

“So, that’s what it does.” he smiled weakly at Hannah as she grabbed his hand, and put it on her cheek.

“Just hang on, Phil, help is on the way. Stay with me, can you do that, partner?” she could not content her tears any longer. They spilled much harder as Coulson began stroking her face gently.

“Do you know that I’m very proud of you, my protégé? Back at HQ, everywhere I go, I always hear people praising you, and how you did well during your time at the academy and then later when you debuted as an agent. I know I chose you for a reason, and I’m never wrong.” Just after he finished, Fury was already kneeling beside them.

“Sorry boss. The god rabbited.”

“Just stay awake. Eyes on me.”

“No, I’m clocking out here.”

“Not an option.”

“It’s okay boss. This was never gonna work if they didn’t have something to—” Coulson suddenly went quiet. Hannah was wailing just as the medic arrived.

“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury said through the comms, while watching Hannah sobbing next to Coulson’s body.

“A medical team is on its way to your location.”

“They’re here. They called it.”


	4. 04 The Aliens Are Coming; Taking Down Loki And Saving New York City

They gathered around the control room, or what’s left of it. Hannah was still crying, though not as hard as she was earlier. Fury suddenly threw Coulson’s bloodied ‘Captain America’s trading card’ on the table.

“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket.” Hannah was shocked at Fury’s statement, for all she knew; Coulson had put them safely in his locker. “I guess he never did get you to sign them.” Hannah saw Steve picked up one of the card, sadly. She couldn’t take it anymore; she decided to slip out of the room, quietly. Without she realized, Hannah was now standing at the very spot Coulson had died. She wept for him quietly, until Stark came in along with Steve. She wiped both of her eyes, but ignoring the two men as they spoke to each other.

“Was he married?”

“No. there was a cellist, I think.”

“I’m sorry. To both of you.” Steve turned his head to her as he spoke, Hannah just nodded lazily. “He seemed like a good man.”

“He was an idiot.” Hannah was mad when Stark said this, she was about to say something when Steve cut her in.

“Why? For believing?”

“For taking on Loki alone.”

“He was doing his job.”

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…”

“Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.”

“Right, I’ve heard that before.”

“Is this the first time you lost a soldier?”

“We are not soldiers.”

“Enough, both of you!” Hannah yelled, couldn’t stand any longer, causing the two men to look at her immediately, “You might not be a soldier, Stark. But Coulson is— was a soldier; Steve and I are soldiers. We vowed to protect our country, to become a shield. And I would have done the very same thing as he did. With honor.” With her seething words, Steve and Stark went quiet for a while, before Stark continued.

“I’m not marching to Fury’s fife.”

“Neither am I. He’s got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done. Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list—”

Stark cut him off abruptly, “He made it personal.”

“That’s not the point.”

“That is the point. That’s Loki’s point.” Hannah raised her eyebrows in confusion as Stark was explaining, “He hit us all right where we live. Why?”

“To tear us apart.” Steve said.

“Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.”

“Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart.”

“Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered—” he stopped mid sentences.

“Anthony, what is it?” Hannah asked. Stark was too immersed with his thoughts that he didn’t realized that Hannah had called his first name instead.

“Son of a bitch.” He suddenly ran out of the room causing both Hannah and Steve to look at each astonishingly before walked out.

Steve, wearing his full suit, along with Hannah went to Barton’s room, “Time to go.”

“Go where?” Romanoff asked, her eyes darted between Steve and Hannah.

“I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?”

Barton came out of the bathroom, and said, “I can.”

“Clint!” Hannah screamed his name as she ran towards him, jumping on him, which he gladly accepted it. “I missed you, and worry about you. Are you okay now?” she said as they broke apart from the hug.

Barton cupped both of her face with his hands, wiping some of her tears and said, “Yes, Sweetheart. I am now, seeing you here.” Romanoff smiled at her best friends’ attics. Steve was shocked to see him; he looked at Romanoff for confirmations, in which she nodded as response.

“You got a suit?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah.” Barton answered while still holding onto Hannah.

“Then suit up. You too, Hannah.” Steve said before walking out of the room.

“But I am wearing my suit, isn’t it obvious?” Hannah scowled.

“No, Sweetheart. I mean, you’re supposed to wear dark colors, not white. Unless you’re Captain America, you got to wear blue, red and white.” Not even two minutes they seen each other, Barton started to tease her. She punched him playfully.

“Alright, kids. Let’s go. Cap probably waiting for us.” Romanoff broke them off before it got worse.

They walked out to the nearest jet, without anyone caring. Until they reached inside the Quinjet when they stopped by one of the mechanics. Steve, who was not in the mood to hear what he has to say, decided to use his ‘ _I’m Captain America’s’_ tone on him. The man hurriedly walked out the Quinjet. Hannah giggled. They all flew into New York City, including Stark in his Ironman suit, who was way ahead of them.

As the Quinjet flew into the city, Hannah could see some sort of bluish white light coming from Stark’s tower, and the city was thrown into chaos with the citizens running around from the danger, fearing for their lives’.  It was Romanoff’s voice that broke her thoughts.

“Stark, we’re on your three, headed northeast.”

“What? Did you stop for drive-through?” Hannah rolled her eyes as he said that, “Swing up park. I’m going to lay them out for you.” Hannah checked her gauntlet after put on her mask and hood over her face.

“Didn’t know you had one of those?” Steve said with a surprise on his face.

“Well, cap, a girl’s got to have a secret or two.” She replied, winking at him.

As they flew straight, they encountered with some of the aliens that Stark had brought for them. Romanoff readied the machine guns and fired at some of them. Barton brought them closed to Stark’s tower where they could see Thor and his brother were fighting.

“Nat?” Barton signaled at her.

“I see him.” Barton angled the Quinjet so that it was a facing directly at the combat. Romanoff was firing at Loki but missed, giving a chance for Loki to fire at them instead. His shot hit the intended target, making it hard for Barton to control it. The jet began to plunge straight to the ground. Hannah was staggering around before Steve got a hold of her in one hand, while the other was holding onto a bar.

“Hold still.” Steve said softly to her, and she only could nod her head while closing her eyes. The jet finally crashed on an open space near a building. “Are you okay?” he asked as he helped her stand.

“Yes, thank you.” she answered before she ran out first, followed by Steve, Romanoff and Barton, into the battle field.

“We got to get back up there.” Steve said as they ran toward the Grand Central Station. They stopped abruptly as they heard a rumbling noise above them. As they looked at the portal, they could see some sort of giant alien monster coming out of it, making Hannah let out a gasped. It flew directly into the city, smashing some buildings with its body, and shooting out some more aliens as it flew directly above them. Some of the aliens were sent into the nearby buildings, smashing their way into it, scaring the people inside.

“Stark, are you seeing this?”

“Seeing. Still working on believing. Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?”

“Banner?”

“Just keep me posted.” As soon as Stark said that, more and more of those aliens kept on coming in, attacking civilians.

“We’ve got civilians still trapped up here.”

“Loki.” Steve said as they saw Loki, riding some sort of small jet, firing at said civilians just below them. “They’re fish in a barrel down there.” Both Hannah and Romanoff were firing at a group of aliens that were in front of them, ready to attack them.

“We got this. It’s good, you two should go.” Romanoff said gesturing to both Hannah and Steve.

“Do you think you can hold them off?” Steve asked Barton.

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure. Stay safe, sweetheart. Take care of her, cap.” Both Hannah and Steve nodded at him, before him and Romanoff fired at the incoming aliens, to give cover for Hannah and Steve. Both of them jumped off the bridge, and landed on a near bus. Hannah nearly slipped off the bus, causing her to mutter a small curse under her breath.

“Hannah, be careful, and do not leave my side, got it?”

“Yes, captain.” The duo started to run toward a group of police officers, who were trying their best to fend off the attacks from the aliens. Just as they approached, two police officers were arguing about the situation. They got interrupted by Steve as he landed on a car, giving orders to them.

“You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they’re going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.”

“Why the hell should I take orders from you?” said one of the officers as he was reluctant to comply with what Steve had said. Just as he had finished his sentences, suddenly an explosion erupted as a group of aliens came down to where they were standing.  Both Hannah and Steve were trying to block the attacks, Hannah was trying not to use her powers much, only blasted them off or giving out a few punches.

After knocking down a few aliens, Hannah approached the officer from earlier, panting, “You heard the man. Get to it.” The said officer suddenly turned to his men, repeating orders from Steve.

Steve turned to Hannah, and smiled, “Thanks, Hannah.” She smiled back at him and winked before they moved back to where Barton and Romanoff were. Hannah saw that the amount of the aliens kept increasing, making her to run full speed ahead, knocking down a few aliens along the way.

Just as the four were busied themselves with the never ending amounts of incoming aliens, out of nowhere, there was a thunder came down, electrifying some of the aliens, and Thor came down, shakily.

“Glad you could join us, Mr. Thor.” Hannah beamed at the God of Thunder, in which he responded it with a smile.

“What’s the story upstairs?” Steve asked as he approached Thor.

“The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable.”

“Thor’s right. We got to deal with these guys.” Stark said as he flew above them, trying to lose some aliens those were hot on his tail.

“How do we do this?”

“As a team.”

“I have unfinished business with Loki.”

“Yeah, well, get in line.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hannah piped out, clenching her fist as she said that, thinking of Coulson.

“Save it, you two. Loki’s going to keep this fight focused on us, and that’s what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He’s going to need us to—” Steve was suddenly cut off by the sound of old bike coming from behind them, which caused them to turn around. Hannah was amused to see Banner, who had been shrunk back to original himself, riding on it. She had to refrain herself from laughing.

“So, this all seems horrible.”

“I’ve seen worse.”

“Sorry.”

“No, we could use a little worse.” Hannah giggled while playfully giving a nudge to Romanoff. “ _Elizabeth_ , don’t.” Romanoff raised one of her finger at her, telling her to stop, which Hannah immediately does, but still letting out a small laugh.

“Stark, we got him.”

“Banner?”

“Just like you said.”

“Then tell him to suit up, and you too Princess. I’m bringing the party to you.”

“Ugh, I am wearing my suit. Can’t you people tell?” Hannah threw her hands up in the air, dejectedly. The rest of the men were just smile at her behavior, while Romanoff patted her back, giving comfort. Just as she finished with her ‘tantrums’, Stark flew in, bringing with him one of the giant alien monster.

“I don’t see how that’s a party.” Romanoff said, as she could not believe that Stark just brought them an alien monster, that shoot out more aliens.

“Yes, leave it to our Mr. Stark to host a party.” Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I heard that, Princess.”

Banner took one look at Hannah, before he walked straight into the mess that Stark had brought.

“Doctor Banner.” Steve said as he walked up to the other man, “Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”

“That’s my secret, Captain.” Said Banner, as he continued walking, “I’m always angry.” Just then, Banner turned into the green Hulk right in front of everybody. Hannah gasped as she never seen the Hulk, even during his outrage at the Hellicarrier. Banner, or rather the Hulk, went straight punching the monster, which was exactly in front of him. He barely could stop the monster from hitting the team. Stark came from the other direction shooting at its tail, trying to prevent it from smashing into them directly. Steve used his shield to shield himself and Romanoff from the explosion, while Thor managed to secure Hannah, blocking her from the debris with his body.

“Thank you, Mr. Thor.” She smiled.

“Please, just call me Thor, my fair lady.” He smiled back at her, mesmerized at her smiles. The monster soon fell off the bridge, onto the road next to it, just barely avoiding some of the civilians. Some of the aliens that were hanging on the edge of the buildings suddenly went berserk as they saw one of their kind had been defeated. Hulk screamed back at them just as the team standing side by side.

Roars could be heard coming from the aliens from where they stood, followed by the arrivals of more of those monster aliens as they kept on pouring from the portal. Romanoff directed their attentions at the incoming of said monster, making Steve to direct orders for them.

“All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment.” Steve began. “Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it or you turn it to ash.”

“Can you give me a lift?” Barton asked Stark.

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas. See you soon, Princess.” Hannah gave a nod to Stark instead, too tired to argue at the moment.

Steve now gave his attention at Thor, “Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up.” Thor then flew himself away from them. “You, Hannah and me, we stay here on the ground we keep the fighting here. And hulk,” he turned to Hulk, “Smash.” Hulk gave a mischievous grin before he jumped onto a building, smashing an alien that was firing at him.

Romanoff was pretty occupied punching out an alien until she was almost out of breath. Hannah, whom was at the same condition, quickly ran up to her to check up on her, feeling quite scared. Romanoff softly telling her that she was okay as soon as she saw that Hannah was almost at the verge of crying.

“Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal.” Romanoff said as Steve walked towards the ladies.

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it.”

“Well, maybe it’s not about guns.”

“If you want to get up there, you’re going to need a ride.”

“I got a ride.” A bunch of the flying aliens were flying on top of them, “I could use a boost, though.”

“Are you sure about this?” Steve said as he readied himself.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun.” She winked at Hannah’s direction as she said it, and Hannah rolled her eyes as a respond. Romanoff then ran, before jumped on a car and then onto Steve’s shield, who was giving Romanoff a boost so that she could reach one of those flying aliens. Hannah scowled at her friend silently.

“She prevented me doing those stunts, and yet she was doing it. How is that fair?”

“I’m sure she just don’t want you to get hurt.” Hannah huffed at Steve’s word. “Come on. Let’s go see the rest, they might need our help.” They sprinted towards the direction of civilians that were running away from the attacks as soldiers were firing at them.

“Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They’ve cornered a lot of civilians on there.” Barton suddenly spoke up.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” Hannah said to him.

“I’m on it.” He said before turned to her, “Be careful. Call me if you need me.” Hannah gave him a nod before urging him to leave. Not long after Steve had leaved, Hannah was on her own, blasting each of them with her wind power. Finally, feeling tired, she decided to use her fire power instead. Although she could only use it for a little while because it drained her more. Not far from her spot, she could hear a muffled explosion, followed by Steve fell out from the window, on top of a car.

“Cap!” she was screaming his name as she forced herself running towards his direction. A group of the civilians were guided by several officers, were walking out of the building. She helped him up, but wincing at her own injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. How about you? Is it bad?”

“No worries, just a few scratches here and there. I’ve been worse before.” She sighed as she leaned against Steve for support. He then put one arm over her shoulder for comfort before they moved on.

The team was getting tired now but still managing to fight off the attacks, until Romanoff suddenly said that she could close the portal. Steve gave her the order to close it but Stark interrupting them, by saying that there was a nuclear missile coming their way and going to explode in less than a minute. Soon, they could see Stark flying upward towards the portal carrying the missile.

“What is he doing? Steve, what is Stark doing carrying that missile?” Hannah yelled. Steve could only give her a look. She gasped as they saw Stark flew through the portal, and soon after that every aliens and monsters ceased immediately. They waited for a while for Stark to come out of the portal, but to no avail. Steve and Thor looked at each other before Steve commanded Romanoff to close it.

“No, wait. Anthony is still in there!” Hannah was crying, not even caring that she used his first name instead. Romanoff closed it without any hesitation, making Hannah yelled some more. She was a sobbing mess when suddenly she heard Steve muttered something like ‘Son of a gun’, making her to crank her head immediately at the sky. She was relieved when she saw that Stark barely managed to escape the portal,  but quickly her face turned as she saw that Stark was falling down at a faster speed.

“He’s not slowing down.” Thor said while readying to fly to where Stark was, ready to catch him. Before Thor could do anything, Hulk suddenly flew in, catching Stark as he smashed them against a building, trying to reduce the speed. He brought the unconscious Stark to where the rest of the team was standing. Thor ripped the front of Stark’s mask easily, but still no sign of any movement from him.

Hannah was crouching down in between Steve and Thor as she wept silently against Steve’s shoulder. There’s nothing they could do for him. As for Hulk, he did not give up, he let out a small roar, which causing Stark to unexpectedly woken up.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kisses me. Princess here I could accept.” Hannah wiped out her tears as Stark said that, feeling pleased she could hear Stark’s teases again. Steve finally managed to utter some words after taking a few breaths saying that they had won. “Alright, hurray. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day.” Stark could still throw a few jokes causing Hannah to laugh, “Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, bit I want to try it.”

“We’re not finished yet.” Thor said, worriedly.

“And then shawarma after.” Stark insisted. Everybody was finally gathered around Stark’s tower where they could find the defeated Loki, who finally surrendered. As they returned back to Hellicarrier, Hannah approached Fury who was just finishing up his meeting with the council. Whoever that was.

“Director, could you please spare a moment for me?” Fury nodded at her, before she continued, “I was just wondering could I take a few weeks off. I need to check up on my family, see if they’re okay. Besides, I need to—” she couldn’t finish her sentences as a small tear rolled down her face.

“I understand, Agent Queen. You may take as long as you need to recover. I know how much you cared for Coulson. Get enough rest, and come back fully charged. I’m going to make you work twice as hard. Understood?”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Fury gave a curtly nod before turning to other direction. Hannah looked at her watch and slapped her forehead as she realized she was already late. She promised Thor that she would send himself and Loki off, back to Asgard. She rushed off to the agreed meeting place.

“Goodbye Mr. Thor. Hope you get back safely.” Hannah said as she held out her hand to Thor.

“Farewell my fair lady. I hope that we can meet again soon.” Instead of shaking her hand, Thor politely kissed her hand, causing her to blush. She could feel Loki was staring at her, intensely, but she decided to ignore it. Soon both Thor and Loki went back to where they came from. As for the rest, Banner decided to go and work with Stark, and Steve decided that he would go away for a while, and both Romanoff and Barton are going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ soon.

“Princess, sure you don’t want to go with us, it will be fun.” Stark was sort of pleading Hannah to come along.

“That’s alright, Anthony. Besides, I need to go check up on my family first, see how they are doing.” She beamed at Steve as she said it, in which Steve returned it with another smile.

“Oh okay, I’ll—, wait what did you just call me?” Stark was gaping at her, couldn’t believe what he had heard just now. Hannah just smiled at him.

“That is actually the third time she called you that.” Steve said, teasingly.

“So, you do love me, right Princess?” Stark smirked at her, as she rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in return, but, nevertheless, laughing along with the rest as Stark was looking at them sheepishly. Stark gave Hannah a small kissed on her cheek while Banner shyly shook hand with her before the duo drove off.

Steve then approached her, ready to shake her hand as well, but instead Hannah pulled him into a hug. Steve held her close, not wanting to let her go as tiny sniffle sound could be heard from her.

“Don’t worry, Hannah, we will see each other again. I promise. Or maybe I could visit you sometimes, yeah?” Steve said as he wiped the tears of her, she could only nod. Steve planted a small kissed on her forehead before get on his bike and drove off. Hannah then turned her attention towards her two friends. Barton immediately pulled her into another hug, comforting her.

“It’s okay, Sweetheart. We will see them again, soon. Come on, me and Nat will send you home. It is much safer that way. I don’t trust other people to bring you home in one piece.” Barton said while Romanoff put her arm around Hannah, nudging her to follow her into the Quinjet.

The Quinjet took off slowly from the ground. Hannah was slowly dozing off as the plane was making its way back to Star City. She had a silly smiled on her face when she was thinking that she was going home to see her brother and sister again after some time. She could imagine the surprised look that she got from them as soon as she arrived. Soon, both of her eyes could not open any longer and she finally sleeps, with a smile on her face. Both Barton and Romanoff were smiling at her, adorably.


	5. Chapter 05 Ollie Is Running for Mayor?

Hannah shifted slightly, while letting out a small groan, on her bed, before she decided to open her eyes, slowly. Sitting up quickly, she frowned as she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. Suddenly, she remembered of yesterday’s event, just after Barton and Romanoff had dropped her off.

_(Flashback)_

_“Sure you guys don’t want to come and meet them? Don’t worry, my brother’s not going to bite you, you know.” Hannah looked at both Romanoff and Barton with her puppy-eyed, in hoping that the two would change their minds. Romanoff and Barton looked at each other, and then back at her, smiling, before Barton answering._

_“Maybe next time, sweetheart. There’s so much to do back at HQ. Fury’s might be needing help with everything. Now, make sure you get plenty of rest. We will be back to get you when you’re ready.” She nodded as both Romanoff and Barton gave her a hug and small kisses, before hopping onto the Jet. Hannah stood there, until the Quinjet was out of her sight, before she turned the other direction, walking back to see her family._

_******_

She walked out of her room, slowly, sending greetings to the staff as she passed them, feeling glad that despite everything had happened, everything was still as the same as before she left. As she approached the dining room, she could hear the voices of her family as she was getting close to the dining room. All heads turned as soon as she walked in.

“Good morning, my family.” She beamed as both Thea and Felicity ran toward her, ready to give her a massive group hug. Followed by Oliver, who was dressed up nicely in a suit. As they pulled apart, Hannah gave him a confused look before shaking her head, “I still can believe Ollie is running to become the next mayor, and he has the highest votes so far? I need to warn the citizens.”

Thea joined in the tease, “I know right, I’m gonna write a petition to stop against these madness.” Oliver stared hard at his sisters, while Hannah was holding her sides, laughing. As soon as the laughter died down, everybody went to the dining table to resume their breakfast.

“So, Hannah, how long are you going to stay here?” Oliver started, breaking Hannah’s thought. Her head was still swimming around of last week’s events. First, one of her best friends got turned into some sort of mind control soldier; then the man that she considered as father figure died right in front of her; and not to mention her and her teammates had to fight a certain delusional God and alien armies from conquering earth!

“Uh, my boss said to take as much as I can, as I am still mourning for the loss of Coulson.” Hannah said with a sad expression on her face. Felicity put her hand on top of Hannah’s patting on it slightly, trying to comfort her while Thea and Oliver gave an apologetic look. She smiled sadly at them as respond.

“Well, take as many times as you need. If it’s up to me, you will not be back to New York, instead stay here and help me with the campaign.” Oliver joked, trying to lift up Hannah’s mood.

“We’re lucky it’s NOT up to you then.” Thea said, absentmindedly, before scooping a spoonful of banana bread pudding into her mouth. Oliver sent a glared to her while both Hannah and Felicity giggled.

“Well, I am pleased to inform you that I am happy to offer my services to you, while I’m here.” Hannah spoke as soon as she calmed down, “but, I’m going to Central City in a few days so that Cisco can take a look at my gauntlet. I think I overloaded it during the attacks.” Silly grin plastered across the face. The rest just shook their heads.

“Do want some company?” Oliver asked. Hannah looked around for a second before answering.

“No, I’m good. I’m a big girl now, you know? I tie my own shoes and everything.”

“Yeah, okay, fine.” Oliver mumbled, grumpily. “One minute she saved the entire earth from alien invasions, next thing she doesn’t need her brother anymore.” Thea and Felicity were laughing uncontrollably while Hannah smiled sheepishly at him.

“Hey, I’m always going to need my big brother to watch over my back. Okay, Mr. Grumpy-pant.” She patted on his hand, softly, making Oliver to smile at her, but at the same time ignoring the name she just gave him. “So, how was everything? Any gossip that I should know?”

“Oh, oh, oh. John and Lyla are married now, and they had a baby girl, Sara.” Felicity’s face was lit up as she talked to Hannah.

“What? I missed so much.” Hannah sighed, “But I do, however, dibs on being the cool aunt.” She continued, smiling mischievously. The sound of protests could be heard filing the room, coming from both Thea and Felicity.

“You know it doesn’t work like that, sis.” Thea said, with a playful smile on her face. Hannah stuck out her tongue in respond, causing the other occupants roared with laughter. The Queens, plus Felicity, finished their breakfast in silence soon after.

After the rest had left, Hannah rushed back upstairs to get ready. Oliver had asked her to join them at the new office, which was actually the abandoned office that they found during after Star City was attacked about a year ago, and decided to turn it into the team’s new hideout. Just before rushing out from the manor, Hannah sent a text to Cisco, telling that she will be going to Central City in couple of days, so that he can take a look at her gauntlet. In which he replied with a simple text, saying he’ll be expecting her.

Hannah decided to take a walk instead of taking a cab. She wanted to bask in the familiar sight that she had left for more than a year. She sure Oliver wouldn’t mind if she was a minute, or ten minutes, late. It’s not like she really worked for him, but instead doing a little help, here and there.

She passed the park where she first met Mr. Darrington, the lawyer of her deceased parents, where he gave her a letter addressed to her, telling her about their backgrounds. That same park was also where she first met Coulson, or rather he recruited her. She could felt her eyes started to pool, she decided to walk away quickly, out of the park.

Glancing at her wristwatch, she decided to run straight to the office, had enough of reminiscing for now. After a few minutes, she could see the building now. She stopped for a moment, trying to familiarize herself with the sight of the once abandoned building, now packed with people.

“Oh, miss Queen. How nice to finally to meet?” a rather chirpy voice suddenly broke her thoughts, making her to snap her head to the said voice, immediately.

“I’m sorry, but who are you and how do you know me?” Hannah asked the merry lady in front of her, looking slightly confused.

“Oh, how rude of me. Hi, my name is Sarafina Launders, but people usually call me Fina.” Sarafina, or Fina, extended her hand Hannah, which she gladly accepted, “I worked with your brother with the campaign, and him and your sister, Thea, but mostly him, always talks about you whenever he got the chance.” Hannah blushed at this, mumbling how Oliver was being ridiculous.

“Well, that is so embarrassing. I’m sure you have something better to do, rather than listening to his ramblings.”

“Nonsense! I found myself rather enjoyed it. Come now. We should head inside and I’ll introduce you to everyone. Wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting, would we?”  Fina motioned Hannah to follow her into the building, where as soon as they entered the room, Hannah could feel that every head turned to her, following her until they reached at Oliver’s office.

Oliver greeted her with a small smile, before turning his attention to his workers, scowling at them while quickly ushering her into his office. Inside, she was pulled into a hug by none other than John, and soon the two chatted away for a while, before Oliver decided to pull them out of their own world, back to reality. Hannah was only doing some menial jobs, because Oliver wanted for her to rest, but at the same time wanted her to be closed to him, 24/7.

After being curled up in the office for two days, finally Hannah managed to slip away as she was now in Central City, and inside a cab, on her way to S.T.A.R. Lab. After been living in a big city for a year now, Hannah was quite happy to be back looking at familiar sceneries. Without her knowing, the cab finally arrived at its destination, and without making any haste, she paid the cabbie and immediately ran into the building.

Cisco and Caitlin were the first to greet her, tackling her into one big group hug. The group soon were joined by Joe and unknown man.

“Hannah, this is my son, Wally West. He lived with her mother before and now, he’s living with us.”

“Oh, always a pleasure to meet another member of the West’s clan.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“So, Elizabeth, tell me everything. When I say everything, I mean EVERY. SINGLE. THING.” Cisco said as he ushered Hannah into his workplace.

“Really Ramon,” she sighed as soon as she plopped down at a chair, next to Cisco’s workstation, which was full with Cisco’s trinkets, “I was here no less than five minutes. No ‘Hello, Hannah. How are you? I missed you’, that kind of stuff, you know.”

“Err, hello my dear Hannah, how are you?” Hannah just giggled as he said in apologizing manner. Before any of them could continue with their conversation, a blurred figure suddenly entered the room, in a flash. Right after that, in the middle of the room, stood one Barry Allen, with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

“Hannah! How are you? I missed you!” Barry was practically screaming as he hugged her.

“See Cisco that is how you greet someone, whom you have not seen for a very long time.” She teased, only to receive a disapproval grunt from Cisco as an answer, but they decided to just laugh it off.

After a few minutes of silence, Cisco, who was working on Hannah’s gauntlet, spoke, “Right, are you going to tell us the story now?”

She sighed, “What do you want to know?”

“Well, firstly, how does it feels like working with a lot of attractive men.” Cisco wriggled his eyebrows as Hannah let out a small laugh, both of them didn’t notice the discomfort on Barry’s face.

“Well, I’ve known both Tash and Clint when I first arrived at the Academy. They were sort of my S.O. As soon as I graduated, I was immediately partnered with Coul—” she stopped abruptly, making the two men looked at her, confused. She cleared her throat before continuing, “Coulson was the one who found and recruited me. He died not long after we captured... _Loki_. Anyway, I was only given a simple or small mission. Or sometimes, I had to go to Mr. Starks’s place, babysitting him. He’s a prat most of the time, but he’s amazing at what he do.

And then, there’s Steve. I’m sure you know about him, right?” the two gentlemen nodded at her, as she continued, “Well as for him, he might be big and tough, but he’s nice and well-mannered gentleman, the total opposite of Mr. Stark. It was later then I met with Mr. Thor, the adoptive brother of Loki, and Dr. Banner. Mr. Thor was nice, I guess, he does loves his brother. Other than that I’m not so sure, I haven’t spent much time with him. So does with Dr. Banner. I mean, he is timid and nice when he does not turn into the Hulk.”

“Wow, I must say Elizabeth. That was pretty impressive.” She gave Cisco a big grin, while missing the jealousy Barry had shown. “But, why is it you address some of it with Mr. or Dr., but not with that Steve guy? I know the two you mentioned earlier, the woman and the man who was your S.O., you also called them by their first name.”

“Yes well. I did try to call Steve Captain Rogers, but he asked me to be comfortable around him. So we decided to drop the formalities instead. As for Mr. Stark, I did that just to annoy him at first, but it kind of stuck with me afterwards, but I once called him by his name, and that man was ecstatic. As for the other two, well, I’m not really close with either of them, so, yeah.”

“Are you going back there?” Barry started speaking after being quiet.

“Yes I am. Now that Coulson’s gone, Director Fury is going to need someone else to be his eyes and ears. And I intend to honor his memory by doing what he’s good at, in his stead.” They went quiet for a while as Hannah was staring at the floor, sniffling.

Suddenly, Cisco clapped his hand, startling the other occupants of the room, “Right, I’m going to work on your gauntlet and trying to work out a few kinks.” Instead of answering, Hannah just smiled at him, in a grateful manner. “It might take sometimes, how about you hang out for a while. Maybe get to know Joe’s son, Wally, or maybe you can have a few round with Barry here. God knows he needs to do some work out.” Barry glared at him, but smile when Hannah laughed.

“I would love to. Come on, Allen. You’re not getting any younger, let us get to the training room, the sooner, the better.” Hannah said as she grabbed him before he could open his mouth to give a reply.

During their training session, Barry decided not to talk about Hannah’s life, but instead he talked about what was going on, mostly in Central City. After a few hours had passed, Cisco stopped them by saying that he had fixed Hannah’s gauntlet and put in some upgrades. Hannah decided that she should be back to Star City, as it was already late. After saying farewells to each other, Hannah quickly grabbed a cab to the station, in hoping that she managed to catch the last train to Star City.


	6. Shadow from The Past

It had been two weeks since Hannah started working as one of Oliver’s volunteers, doing whatever job she could find, let it answering the phones to making coffees for everyone. Heck, she even does some cleaning around the office, whatever it took for her to take her mind off some things.

However, she beginning to wonder as to why Fury hasn’t tried to contact her, yet, asking for her to come back. She made a mental note to herself to try to contact Romanoff or Barton at least, later tonight.

While she was busy clearing the place, as it was almost emptied and most of the staff had gone home for the day, the door was suddenly open, making Hannah let out a small scowl before turning to address the incoming person.

“I am very sorry sir, but we were —” Hannah stopped midway as soon as she saw the person, who was standing at the doorway, looking at her with a sad and shocked expression. Hannah made her way, as quickly as possible, and flung herself towards the man as she cried, “Uncle Glenn!” the said man stumbled a bit, but still managed to catch her. Sound of crying could be heard from both parties.

Oliver and John, who were inside the room a few feet away, jumped out of the room as soon as they heard Hannah’s cry. Thinking something bad had happened to her, John drew out his gun from the holster. Both men stopped abruptly, captivated with the scene in front of them. Oliver approached them and letting out a small cough, trying to get their attention.

“Hi, my name is Oliver Queen. Could somebody tell me what’s going on here?” Oliver asked as he darted his eyes between his sister and the other person. John, on the other hand, after confirming that the guy was no threat, put his gun back slowly.

“Forgive me, where are my manners.” The older man wiped his eyes before proceeding to shake hand with Oliver. “My name is Glenwood Blaire. I am— was friends with her parents, and the twins’ godfather.” Dr. Blaire then turned his head to Hannah, “Forgive me my dear for I wasn’t there when it happened.”

Hannah gave him a sad smile, “It’s okay Uncle Glenn, you were working, it’s not like you could avoided it.” While glancing slightly at John and Oliver, she could see confusion plastered on their faces, “Uncle Glenn works as a doctor at Starling Hospital and just before the incident with my parents, and Uncle Glenn applied for the ‘Doctor without Borders’ program. These doctors were sent to countries that do not have proper medical facilities and such.”

“Yes, and I just got back a few days ago, and went straight to their place.” Dr. Blaire then turned to Hannah with a sad expression, “Imagine my surprise when I got there. I tried to look for you here and there, before I went to the police. One detective approached me, I think his name was Detective Lance; he was kind enough to tell me that you were taken by Mr. Queen here, and then being adopted by him. I couldn’t be much happier.”

Hannah, who tried to refrain herself from crying, could not contain her tears any longer. The minute Dr. Blaire finished with his explanation; she then turned into a sob mess. It took the three men to finally manage to calm her down. After a moment of the small reunion, Dr. Blaire suddenly announced that he had to leave.

“Uncle Glenn, why do you have to leave? It is a long time since we last meet each other. There are still so much more I have to tell you.” Hannah whined before she turned to Oliver, “Ollie, can’t Uncle Glenn stay with us, please. Just for tonight.” Before Oliver could answer, he was cut by Dr. Blaire.

“Perhaps some other time, my dear. I have to go to the hospital tonight; I’m a doctor thus my services will always be needed no matter where I am.” Seeing Hannah pouted face, Dr. Blaire could not help but laugh at his goddaughter’s antics. “I promise to come and see you when I’ve finish with my shifts, okay Pumpkin?”

“Uncle, I am 21 years old now, do you think you could stop with these nicknames?” Hannah huffed.

Dr. Blaire let out a hearty laugh, while both Oliver and John had to hold their laughs, before Mr. Blaire had his attention back to her, “Forgive me my dear, to me you are always my little Pumpkin. Now, let me see that smile.” Hannah turned to him, giving him a little smile as Dr. Blaire gave her a small hug before turning his attention toward the other two gentlemen, “Mr. Mayor. On behalf of both Prudence and Ichiro, I want to thank you for all you’ve done while taking care of her.”

“Pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Oliver.” The two gentlemen exchanged handshakes with each other before proceeding with John. He then gave Hannah one last hug before walking out from the place. Hannah suddenly went quiet, and was noticed by Oliver, “Hey, come on. Let’s call it a day. I already asked the cook to make your favorite.”

Hannah didn’t need to answer him, for he knew how to comfort her. She gave him a nod while John made one last check up before the three went home for the day. As soon as they reached the Manor, she suddenly surrounded in a group hug with both Felicity and Thea, no doubt that Oliver had told them of what had happened earlier. It was what she needed at the moment, feeling comfort and love coming from those who loved her.

As soon as she finished with dinner, Hannah excused herself seeing as the others started to talk about Oliver’s campaign. She rushed to her room, already dialing for Romanoff when she could not get hold of Barton. Minutes had passed, and Hannah was ready to give up when Romanoff finally decided to answer. She let out a relived sigh before proceeding to scold her best friend for not picking up sooner. The two girls talked for a while, exchanging some news before they called it a night.

Two days after the brief reunion, as promised, Dr. Blaire went to the Manor and had dinner with the Queens. They had a great laugh while Dr. Blaire decided to bring Hannah’s childhood photo album, while sharing some embarrassing stories from when she was still little.  
Funny thing was, Hannah did not feel angry or embarrassed, not even the slightest. Although she knew this will be used against her someday, but she was delighted to share her childhood memories. Let’s just hope no one else know about it, for example Stark or Barton.

As it was getting late, Dr. Blaire was ready to excuse himself to go back to his hotel, but both Oliver and Hannah tried to stop him by offering him to stay over the night.

“Come on, Uncle Glenn. Stay, just for one night. Who knows when I might see you again?” she whined.

“Yes, Dr. Blaire, we have plenty of room you can choose from. And if you don’t agree to sleep here tonight,” Oliver said while pointing at Hannah, “We both know this girl might have our heads off.” Hannah huffed as Dr. Blaire laughed.

“Yes, you are absolutely right. And please, just call me Glenn. Alright Pumpkin, I will stay for the night, but you have to stay up with me tonight. I want to hear your stories. Especially, all those attractive men you had worked previously.” Dr. Blaire wiggled his eyebrows as he said that.

“Uncle!” Hannah gasped, “You should not have encouraged that, you know.” Hannah scolded her uncle, not noticing the discomfort on Oliver’s face, only both Dr. Blaire and Thea did.

“Alright, alright. I’m just joking.” Dr. Blaire decided to drop it, in case Oliver got more upset. After a while, Dr. Blaire excused himself first by saying he needed to freshen up while waiting for Hannah to come by his room later. After twenty minutes, Hannah stopped by. The pair chatted for hours, not even realizing it was almost midnight. Dr. Blaire finally let Hannah went back to her room for the day.

A few days had passed; Hannah was doing her usual job when suddenly her phone chimed. She had received two messages; one from her uncle just to check up on her and such, and the other one was from an unknown number that kept on texting ‘Forgive me’ over and over. Thinking that the other person had wrong number, she decided to shrug it off.

“Hannah, is your uncle still coming for dinner tonight?” Oliver suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling Hannah, who was still wondering about the messages from unknown number.

“I’m afraid not. I just got his text saying that he got a call from the hospital, something about lack of staff, I don’t know.” Hannah shrugged.

“So, it will be only us then?” Hannah nodded at him. Oliver was about to leave when he suddenly turned, “Oh almost forgot. Both John and Lyla will be coming as well.”

Hannah face lit, “And I assume baby Sara as well?” Oliver smiled and gave a small nod to her, making her to squeal. Oliver just shook his head in amusement and decided to leave his sister in her festive mood.

That night, just as soon as the last plate had been placed on the dining table, the doorbell had rung indicating the arrival of the Diggles. Hannah was thrilled; she forbade the staff to open the door as she wanted to do it herself. Upon opening the door, Hannah was greeted with a toddler’s laughter making her instantly swoon over the baby.

“May I hold her please?” she asked. Lyla nodded at her, while Hannah immediately grabbed the baby from her mother, already smothering baby Sara with kisses. Baby Sara fussed a bit by the affection given to her, but she didn’t mind at all. She instead cuddled closer to this new person that was holding her. They all walked into the dining room where Thea, Oliver and Felicity had been waiting. However, dinner was sort of forgotten because all the occupants in the room had their attentions solely focused on a certain fussy baby.

Later that night, after the Diggles had left, Hannah was getting ready for bed when she remembered the unknown texts she had received earlier. She tried messaging the other party, but after a few minutes of no reply, Hannah decided to just sleep instead, hoping that the person might reply the next day.

It was still very early morning, when everyone was still in dreamland. A loud noise, sounded like a bomb had been detonated could be heard, waking Hannah up immediately. She had no time to grab her gauntlet, but instead she grabbed a small gun, no doubt given by Romanoff, and readied her weapon, in case she came across the perpetrator.

Walking slowly, checking every room when suddenly she came into the family room where she saw Oliver on the floor, half beaten and passed out, while Thea was crying at his side. Standing in front of them was a man with his back facing Hannah, but something was wrong with him, as if he was some sort of mutant experiment gone wrong. However, Hannah could recognize him from his back.

“Uncle Glenn? What are you doing, what is the meaning of this?” her eyes glistened as she saw her uncle’s as well as Oliver’s condition. Dr. Blaire turned to face Hannah; his face was almost burnt-like. Hannah gasped but still aiming her gun at him.

“Ah, pumpkin, sorry you had to see me in this condition. You see, I tried to break into your room trying to get you, but I was caught by your brother here. He tried to fight me off but I was stronger. But as you can see, I was getting at my worse, therefore I need you. Your blood could save me, same as your mother.” he was smiling sickly as he mentioned her mother.

“M-my mother? W-what do you mean?” she was stammering at the mentioned of her mother, letting her guard down for a moment.  
He let an eerily evil cackle before answering, “Oh, you don’t know. I was the one who killed your parents. She rejected my marriage proposal because she said she wanted to be able to choose her life freely. I was irritated when I heard that and gotten angrier when I hear the news she was married to your father. I flew across the continent just to see it with my own eyes. But, when I heard from your father about his family history, I was overjoyed. I knew that whatever your parents had would be passed down to you or your brother. And I was right; it was a pity I could not get a hand of your brother. No matter, I could go on even only with you.”

During the whole time Blaire was talking to Hannah, they did not realize that Oliver had already woken up. Oliver had already tackled him down during the confusion and the two men struggled for a while bit. Nevertheless, Blaire even in his condition could defeat Oliver easily. As if he had some kind of superhuman strength. Blaire had directed Hannah to put her gun down and joined her family. And she had no choice but to obey.

“I had no choice but to kill off your family, all over again.” He said as red light sprouted from his hand. This had confirmed what Hannah had seen the night her parents were murdered. As the red light was about to hit Oliver and Thea, Hannah quickly stepped in front of them, acting as a shield.

Oliver screamed when he saw what she had done. Hannah could feel her body was tingling as the light hit her, but at the same time she could feel that her body was changing. Blaire had stopped his attacks and was shocked at he saw. Hannah was now different. Her hair was longer and white, so does her eyes. Angel wings sprouted from her back, spreading beautifully. Everyone in the room was frozen with shocked, including Blaire. This gave Hannah the opportunity to knock him down. One swiped from her hand, Blaire was sent across the room, unconscious.

Hannah blinked for a moment, before turning to help Thea getting Oliver up. She could feel two set of eyes were staring at her intensely. She could only gave them a sheepish smile as the wings started to retracted back to her and she had changed back to her normal appearance.

It doesn’t take long for the police to come and took Blaire away, not before taking the Queens’ statement, omitting the part where Hannah had change into an angel. As soon as the police and medic had gone, Hannah was pulled into a hug by Oliver and Thea. They decided to deal with Hannah’s matter tomorrow. For now, they needed each other in order to calm themselves down.


End file.
